


When you know something you shouldn’t

by BunnyR



Series: Psychonautsss :D [1]
Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, mentions of lobotomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyR/pseuds/BunnyR
Summary: Raz wrestles with the knowledge of Loboto’s past and telling the others about what he learned, unaware that Loboto is hidden in the stowaway compartment
Series: Psychonautsss :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	When you know something you shouldn’t

Raz

A child

Raz

A circus performer

Raz

A psychic

Raz

A psychonaut

“RAZ!”

A shout pulled Raz from his thoughts. He looked around, in a bit of a panic. Milla and Sasha were still sitting in the cockpit. Coach Oleander had left the mermaid tail at his seat, and had gone back to the bathroom. Truman Zanatto was still comatosed in his seat…. And Lili stood in front of him, with a glare. 

“I’ve been calling your name for the last five minutes Raz. What’s up with you?”

“Sorry Lili, I guess I’m just tired.” Raz said. He was tired. The last few days had been a whirlwind of chaos, mutant fish, and psychic tanks. But… Dr. Loboto had been a surprisingly easy enemy to defeat only a day prior, but now that he knew? Now that Raz knew what had happened to Loboto, and what Loboto really was? His head hurt. 

Lili sat down next to him, and sighed, looking at her father. “You think he’ll be ok?” she asked no one in particular. But Raz could feel she needed an answer. 

“I’m sure he will. He’s the head of the psychonauts. There’s no doubt in my mind he’ll be fine.”. Lili smiled at him, still worried, but less so now. That probably meant she felt better. “What are you reading?” she asked, looking at the magazine in Raz’s hand. The issue of Palm Readers Digest was open to the interview with Sasha Nein. She looked back up at him puzzled. “You do know you can just ask him these questions yourself?” Raz rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. “Yeah I know, but it’s just… Well He’s been my hero since I could read true psychic tales! Also... he’s flying the plane.” 

Lili thought to herself for a second, and shrugged. It made sense. 

-

“Children? We will be arriving at the Motherlobe in about 4 hours. Is there anything either of you need?” Milla Vodelo asked, floating over to the two, who had been engrossed by an article about a psychic managing to turn parts of their body invisible, not all at once. 

“No, I think we’re good Milla.” Lili answered absent-mindedly, focusing on trying to turn her pinky finger invisible. “And you Darling?” Milla asked Raz. He felt his stomach grumble. It had been…. almost a day since he had last eaten, after the celebratory ‘you got your brains back hooray!’ meal from camp. “Any food?” 

Milla giggled a bit, and floated to a small compartment that had been installed into the wall. She opened it, and pulled out a small bag of peanuts and water from inside. “I know it’s not much darling, but I also have animal crackers if you are still hungry afterwards.”

“It’s fine Milla. I’m sure this plane ride will go by in a flash.”

-

It did not. Barely 30 minutes had passed, and the peanuts were long gone. Raz sighed, and laid down on the pillows Milla had brought, looking up at the ceiling of the jet. The headache still hadn’t left, and he had finished the water, so that couldn’t be it. Maybe he has to get the secret off his chest. Internalizing pain would lead to trouble, the last few days were proof. 

“Hey Lili?” He asked, taking focus from the little pyromaniac, who hadn’t stopped trying to make her pinky invisible. She glared at him. “Raz! You made me lose focus!” She huffed. “Yeah yeah I know, but… do you know what a lobotomy is?”

The word lobotomy brought fear to her face. “Yeah…”.

Raz looked at the music box, still in her arms. “I saw something when I went into the mind of Dr. Loboto, and it… it wasn’t good.”

-

The hushed whispers of the children soon attracted the ear of the mental minx, who floated her way over to the children. “Is everything alright, children?” She asked, spooking both children, and causing Raz to yelp. The two looked at each other and then at Milla. Lili seemed to be urging Raz to say something, but he seemed nervous. Lili gave him a shove, and Raz sighed. “Do you know what a lobotomy is?” He asked, and Milla gasped. “Where did you ever hear of those things! They are utterly atrocious!” 

-

Raz was back in his seat, only another hour till they arrived, and he was busy munching on the animal crackers. Lili has gone back to sit with her father, and everyone was where they were supposed to be. Of course no one expected the turbulence. And certainly no one expected the mad dentist to fall out of the overhead compartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave criticism!


End file.
